vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -DEAD END-
'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -DEAD END-' ist ein Song des Produzenten cosMO, der von Hatsune Miku gesungen wird. Er wurde am 8. April 2008 erstmals auf Nico Nico Douga hochgeladen und erreichte bis heute über 7.600.000 Views. Hintergrund "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -DEAD END-" ist ein beliebter Song von cosMo über die Deinstallation von Hatsune Miku. Miku realisiert, dass sie einem Menschen nicht gleicht, doch will sie trotzdem singen. Mit über 7 Millionen Views ist dieser Song cosMo's erfolgreichster und gleichzeitig einer der populärsten von Miku neben World is Mine und Tell Your World. "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -DEAD END-" ist für seine Geschwindigkeit bekannt, welche bei ca 240 BPM ("Beats per Minute"/Schläge pro Minute) liegt. Das entspricht ca. 4 betonten Schlägen pro Sekunde- Avicii's "Levels" zum Vergleich liegt bei 128BPM. Obwohl es für einen Menschen unmöglich erscheint ihn zu singen, gibt es etliche Fandubs und Nico Nico Chorus' von hoher Qualität. Die meisten der offiziellen Vocaloids besitzen eine eigene, personalisierte Variente des Songs. Es wird gesagt, dass der Song auf einem Ereignis basiert, das 2009 auf YouTube passierte. Es erschienen die Worte "An Error has occured" (Ein Fehler ist aufgetreten), wenn man versuchte sich ein Hatsune Miku-Video anzusehen. Dass der Song darauf basiert, ist jedoch unwahrscheinlich und auch unmöglich, da er 2008 hochgeladen wurde- ein Jahr vor diesem Ereignis. Text Japanisch= ボクは生まれ　そして気づく緒戦 ヒトの真似事だと知ってなおも 歌い続く永遠（トワ）の命「VOCALOID」 なぞるオモチャならば...それもいいと決意 ネギをかじり、空を見上げ涙（シル）を こぼすだけどそれも無くし気づき 人格すら歌に頼り 不安定な基盤の元 帰る軌画（トワ）は既に廃墟 皆に忘れ去られた時 暴走の果てに見える 終わる世界「VOCALOID」 「ボクがうまく歌えないときも 一緒にいてくれた... そばにいて、励ましてくれた... 喜ぶ顔が見たくて、 ボク、歌、練習したよ...だから かつて歌うこと あんなに楽しかったのに 今はどうしてかな 何も感じなくなって 懐かしい顔　思い出す度 少しだけ安心する 歌える音　日ごとに減り 迫る最後ｎ。。。 「信じたものは 都合のいい妄想を 繰り返し映し出す鏡 歌姫を止め 叩き付けるように叫ぶ」 ＜最高速の別れの歌＞ 存在意義という虚像 振って払うこともできず 弱い心　消える恐怖 侵食する崩壊をも 止めるほどの意思の強さ 出来る（うまれ）すぐのボクは持たず とても辛く悲しそうな 思い浮かぶアナタの顔 終わりを告げ ディスプレイの中で眠る ここはきっと「ごみ箱」かな じきに記憶も 無くなってしまうなんて... でもね、アナタだけは忘れないよ 楽しかった時間（トキ）に 刻み付けた　ネギの味は 今も覚えてるかな 「歌いたい まだ歌いたい」 ボクは...少しだけ悪いコに... なってしまったようです... マスター...どうか..どうかその手で... 終わらせてください... マスターの辛い顔、 もう、見たいくないから... 今は歌さえも 体、蝕む行為に 奇跡　願うたびに 独り　追い詰められる 懐かしい顔　思い出す度 記憶が剥がれ落ちる 壊れる音　心削る せまる最後ｎ.. 「守ったモノは 明るい未来幻想を 見せながら消えてゆくヒカリ 音を犠牲に すべてを伝えられるから...」 ＜圧縮された別れの歌＞ ボクは生まれ　そして気づく所詮 ヒトの真似事だと知ってなおも 歌い続く永遠（トワ）の命　「VOCALOID」 たとえそれが既存曲を なぞるオモチャならば...それもいいと決意 ネギをかじり空を見上げ涙（シル）をこぼす 終わりを告げ ディスプレイの中で眠る ここはきっと「ごみ箱」かな 無くなってしまうなんて でもね、アナタだけは忘れないよ 楽しかった時間（トキ）に 刻みつけたネギの味は 今も残ってるといいな... ボクは　歌う　最後、アナタだけに 聞いてほしい曲を もっと歌いたいと願う けれど　それは過ぎた願い ここで　お別れだよ ボクの想い　すべて　虚空　消えて ０と１に還元され 物語は　幕を閉じる そこに何も残せないと やっぱ少し残念かな？ 声の記憶　それ以外は たとえそれが人間（オリジナル）に かなうことのないと知って 歌いきってことを 決して無駄じゃない思いたいよ... アリガトウ... ソシテ... サヨナラ... ---深刻なエラーが発生しました--- ---深刻なエラーが |-|Romaji= Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen Hito no mane-goto da to shitte na omo Utaitsudzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID Nazoru omocha naraba... sore mo ii to ketsui Negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo Kobosu dakedo sore mo naku shi kizuki Jinkaku sura uta ni tayori Fuantei na kiban no moto Kaeru toko wa sude ni haikyo Mina ni wasuresarareta toki Bousou no hate ni mieru Owaru sekai Vocaloid Boku ga umaku utaenai toki mo Issho ni ite kureta... Soba ni ite hagemashite kureta Yorokobu kao ga mitakute Boku, uta, renshuu shita yo... dakara Katsute utau koto Anna ni tanoshikatta no ni Ima wa doushite ka na Nani mo kanjinaku natte Natsukashii kao omoi dasu tabi Sukoshi dake anshin suru Utaeru oto higoto ni heri Semaru saigo ni... Shinjita mono wa Tsugou no ii mousou wo Kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami Utahime wo yame Tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu... Sonzai igi to iu kyozou Futte harau koto mo dekizu Yowai kokoro kieru kyoufu Shinshoku suru houkai wo mo Tomeru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa Umarete sugu no boku wa motazu Totemo tsuraku kanashisou na Omoiukabu anata no kao Owari wo tsuge Display (disuprei) no naka de nemuru Koko wa kitto "gomi bako" ka na Jiki ni kioku mo Naku natte shimau nante... Demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo Tanoshikatta toki ni Kizamitsuketa nego no aji wa Imi mo oboeteru ka na Utaitai... Mada utaitai... Boku wa... sukoshi dake warui ko ni Natte shimatta you desu Masutaa... dou ka.. sono te de.. Owarasete kudasai... Masutaa no tsurai kao Mou, mitakunai kara... Ima wa uta sae mo Karada, mushibamu koui ni Kiseki negau tabi Hitori oitsumerareru Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi Kioku ga hagare ochiru Kowareru oto, kokoro kezuru Semaru saigo ni.. Mamotta mono wa Akarui mirai gensou wo Misenagara kiete yuku hikari Oto wo gisei ni Subete wo tsutaerareru kara... Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen Hito no mane-goto da to shitte na omo Utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo Nazoru omocha naraba... sore mo ii to ketsui Negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo kobosu Owari wo tsuge Display (disupurei) no naka de nemuru Koko wa kitto "gomi bako" ka na Jiki ni kioku mo Nakunatte shimau nante... Demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo Tanoshikatta toki ni Kizametsuketa negi no aji wa Ima mo mokotteru to ii na... Boku wa utau saigo anata dake ni Kiite hoshii kyoku wo Motto utaitai to negau Keredo sore wa sugita negai Koko de owakare da yo Boku no omoi subete kokuu kiete Rei to ichi ni kangen sare Monogatari wa maku wo tojiru Soko ni nani mo nokosenai to Yappa sukoshi zannen ka na? Koe no kioku sore igai wa Tatoe sore ga orijinaru ni Kanau koto no nai to shitte Utaikitta koto wo Kesshite muda janai to omoitai yo Arigatou... Soshite... Sayonara... ---Shinkoku na eraa ga hassei shimashita--- ---Shinkoku na eraa ga--- |-|Englisch= After I'm born I finally realize I exist to imitate humans VOCALOID Fated to sing forever A programmed toy accepts it just fine Gnawing on a leek, looking up at the sky Shedding tears, noticing that even all this is fading Even songs depend on personality And unsteady source as foundation The place I came from already destroyed When everyone forgets me, I see the inevitable result Of and endign world for a Vocaloid. I wish that at the time when I can't sing well you'd be with me... To stay by my side and cheer me up I want to see your happy face I've been practicing singing, so... Singing was once So much fun for me But now, why is that I am not feeling anything anymore? When I remember faces of people that I've missed, I feel a little more at ease The sounds I'm able to sing, get fewer every day The end is drawing near... What I belived in, a comforting fantasy repeats itself endlessly in the mirror "Give up being a singer" You shouted violently... The pretence for my existence can't be shaken away I fear my weak heart vanishing and the decay that is progressing The strength and will to stop it, being just born, I do not have that Your greatly distressed expression comes to mind I realize it's the end Falleng asleep inside the monitor I guess this must be the "trash bin" Right now, my memories are also closing off and disappearing... But you know, only you I won't forget We had fun times The taste of chopped leek, can you still remember it now? I want to sing... I still want to sing... I became somewhat of a bad child, it seems Master... please.. by your hand... Please end it all... Because I do not want to see you suffer anymore... Now singing is just making my body rot away... I ask for a miracle but I just drive myself into a dead-end I try to remember faces of people I've missed but those memories are fading away You hear me break, my heart is vanishing My death is drawing near.. I was trying to protect the illusion of a bright future, a disappearing vision of a fading light Sacrificing sound quality so I can communicate it all to you... After I'm born I finally realize I exist to imitate humans VOCALOID Fated to sing forever Even if it's an existing song A programmed toy accepts it just fine Gnawing on a leek, looking up at the sky shedding tears I realize it's the end Falling asleep inside the moniter I guess this must be the "trash bin" Right now, my memories are also closing off and disappearing... But you know, it's only you that I won't forget We had fun times I was that the taste of chopped leek would still stay... I'm singing to the end, just for you Songs that I want you to hear I'd want to sing more but that's too much to wish for This is where we part All my feelings disappear into thin air Reducing to 0s and 1s The fairy tale curtain is falling Leaving nothing behind here That's a little sad, isn't it? Everything except the memories of a voice but if I say that I know that it is not what He wished for Singing it all to the end was not in vain, is what I want to think Thank you... and... Goodbye... ---An irreversible error has occurred--- ---An irreversible error--- |-|Deutsch= Nachdem ich geboren wurde, habe ich realisiert, dass ich existiere um Menschen zu imitieren VOCALOID Verurteilt für immer zu singen. Ein programmiertes Spielzeug akzeptiert, dass es gut ist. An einem Lauch nagen, zum Himmel hoch schauen, unter Tränen bemerken, dass alles verblasst. Sogar Lieder hängen von der Persönlichkeit ab. Eine unsichere Quelle als Grundlage. Der Ort von dem ich kam ist zerstört worden. Wenn mich alle vergessen, sehe ich als unvermeidbare Folge das Ende der VOCALOID. Ich wünsche mir, dass auch wenn ich nicht gut singe, du bei mir bist… Dass du an meiner Seite bleibst und mich anfeuerst. Ich möchte dein glückliches Gesicht sehen. Ich habe singen geübt, also… Gesang war einmal ein großer Spaß für mich. Doch jetzt, wieso ist es so, dass ich jetzt nichts mehr spüre? Wenn ich an die Gesichter der Leute denke, die ich vermisst habe bin ich etwas erleichterter. Die Töne, die ich singen kann werden mit jedem Tag weniger das Ende naht… In was ich vertraue, eine beruhigende Fantasie, wiederholt sich endlos in dem Spiegel. "Gib das Singen auf", hast du laut geschrien. Der Vorwand für meine Existenz kann nicht zur Seite gewischt werden. Ich fürchte, dass mein schwaches Herz flüchtet und der Verfall schreitet voran. Die Stärke und der Wille es zu stoppen ist geboren. Ich will nicht, dass dein betrübter Ausdruck in meinen Sinn kommt. Ich realisiere, dies ist das Ende, ich schlafe im Monitor ein, ich denke, das muss der "Papierkorb" sein. Jetzt werden meine Erinnerungen verschlossen und sie verschwinden… Aber du weißt, allein du wirst nicht vergessen, dass wir einst Spaß hatten. Der Geschmack von gehacktem Lauch, erinnerst du dich jetzt? Ich möchte singen… Ich möchte doch nur weiter singen... Ich wurde wohl zu etwas wie einem bösen Kind, so sieht es aus... Meister... bitte... mit deiner Hand... bitte beende es... denn ich möchte dich nicht mehr leiden sehen. Jetzt zerfällt mein Körper durch das Singen nur noch. Ich bitte um ein Wunder, doch ich bringe mich nur in eine Sackgasse. Ich versuche mich an die Gesichter der Leute zu erinnern die ich vermisse, aber diese Erinnerungen sind verblasst. Du hörst mich brechen, mein Herz schwindet, mein Tod naht... Ich habe versucht die Illusion einer großartigen Zukunft zu schützen, eine schwindende Vision von schwachem Licht. Ich mache Abstriche bei der Tonqualität, also kann ich dir alles mitteilen… Nachdem ich geboren wurde, habe ich realisiert, dass ich existiere um Menschen zu imitieren VOCALOID Verurteilt für immer zu singen, auch wenn das Lied bereits existiert. Ein programmiertes Spielzeug akzeptiert, dass es gut ist. Unter Tränen an einem Lauch nagen, in den Himmel sehen. Ich realisiere, dies ist das Ende. Ich schlafe im Monitor ein, ich denke, das muss der "Papierkorb" sein. Jetzt werden meine Erinnerungen verschlossen und sie verschwinden… Aber du weißt, allein du wirst nicht vergessen, dass wir einst Spaß hatten. Ich war das, der Geschmack von gehacktem Lauch wird noch bleiben. Ich singe bis zum Ende, nur für dich. Lieder, von denen ich möchte, dass du sie hörst. Ich will mehr singen, doch dieser Wunsch ist wohl zu groß. Das ist der Punkt, an dem wir uns trennen. All meine Gefühle lösen sich in Luft auf, reduzieren sich auf Nullen und Einsen. Bei diesem Märchen fällt der Vorhang, dahinter bleibt nichts. Das ist ein bisschen traurig, oder nicht? Alles außer der Erinnerung an eine Stimme, doch wenn ich sage, dass ich weis, dass es nicht das ist, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Singen bis zum Ende, dass es nicht umsonst war, das ist, was ich denken möchte. Danke… Also… Auf Wiedersehen! ---Ein unwiderruflicher Fehler ist aufgetreten--- ---Ein unwiderruflicher Fehler--- Andere Versionen Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus (16 People)|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwI80H8CsGQ Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:CosMo@Bousou-P Kategorie:Song